


I Don't Sleep at All Without You Pressed up Against Me

by kirsctein



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsctein/pseuds/kirsctein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning Sousuke gets to wake up next to the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Sleep at All Without You Pressed up Against Me

The alarm clock is ringing. The ear-piercing beeping goes on for a while before someone slams the alarm off.

Sousuke lets out a moan – not even wanting to _think_ about getting up and to work - and turns on the bed, still half asleep. Without opening his eyes, he reaches for the man laying next to him. He finds what he’s looking for, and wraps his arms around the figure, tightly.

“Sousuke please, we need to get up” Makoto says, but not with that much determination. 

Sousuke tightens his grip while Makoto tries to throw the covers off and get up.

“Just five minutes” Sousuke groans, his eyes still closed. He’s not letting Makoto go just yet.

“Fine, fine...”

Makoto shifts so that he’s facing Sousuke. He plants few gentle kisses on Sousuke’s nose and cheeks, and Sousuke cannot help but smile. Finally Sousuke opens his eyes, just to look straight into the beautiful, green eyes of his other half. He sighs, and reaches for Makoto’s mouth with his own. Makoto stops him by pressing his index finger in Sousuke’s lips.

There is a question in Sousuke’s eyes, but Makoto says nothing. He just gets more comfortably back under the covers and snuggles against Sousuke’s chest, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired man, who closes his eyes again, content. They turn so that Makoto is lying right on Sousuke’s chest, his ear above they other’s heart.

Sousuke raises his other arm behind his head and lets out another content sigh. This feels like heaven. Nothing is better than lazy mornings with his loved one, lying in bed, just being together. He thinks back to the days when he hadn’t yet had the courage to go talk to his best friend’s old classmates, because there were so many unfinished things between himself and especially Makoto’s best friend, Haru. That boy really could be terrifying when he wanted to, with his clear, blue eyes and expressionless face. But somehow, after they had all graduated, things had started to work out like in a dream.

Sousuke remembers the day he ran to the Tokyo University campus, late of course, just rushing to the auditorium he was having a class in. After sneaking into one free seat on the end of the row, he had found himself sitting next to Makoto, who had been gawking at him, his mouth hanging open and eyes huge like plates. Sousuke had almost fallen off the seat from surprise. But that was when they had really started talking, and they soon became really close. Now, eight years later, seven of which together as a couple, they had had some amazing time together. They had returned to Iwatobi after they had both graduated as swimming coaches, taking over the swim club from Coach Sasabe. The time just flies by when doing what you love, with the one that you love.

Makoto had started absently drawing circles on Sousuke’s chest. The sun was shining in from between the blinds, making Makoto’s light brown hair shine like gold. Sousuke couldn’t resist the temptation to press his face in those soft, golden locks, so he slumps a bit lower on the bed, and does just that. He takes in a deep breath, loving the scent of the man he had fallen for so hard years ago. Makoto chuckles and turns his head so that their cheeks are pressed together. Sousuke can feel Makoto’s smile against his cheek. 

“We really should get up”, Makoto whispers in his ear. Sousuke sighs again, this time frustrated.

“You damn killjoy” he murmurs, slumping lower again and shifting so that they’re lying face to face. He looks Makoto dead in the eye and says: “Not until you give me a kiss.”

Makoto just smiles, little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. God how Sousuke loves those. He lifts his hand to Makoto’s face, his thumb by the tiny wrinkles. He caresses the cheek of the man he loves so much while watching the light play on his face. Makoto closes his eyes, his smile now wider. He reaches to wrap his arms around Sousuke now, pulling him closer, and reaching for his mouth. Makoto’s lips meet with Sousuke’s, who hungrily deepens the kiss. Makoto’s hand is in Sousuke’s hair, and Sousuke grabs Makoto’s hips to pull him even closer, if possible. Their legs are tangled together, they are breathing hard, and Sousuke wishes they had nowhere to be today.

But after a while, Makoto breaks out for air, and laughs softly. 

“We honestly need to go or there is going to be a line outside the doors when we get there” Makoto says, and places a few soft kisses on the corner of Sousuke’s mouth, on his neck and shoulder. Then he untangles himself from the other man’s long limbs, who lets him do that. He throws off the covers and gets up. Sousuke stares while he stretches, tracing down the beautiful, strong muscles on his back with his eyes. I am so damn lucky, he thinks.

“Fine then. But just wait until we get back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this little scribble from my archives and it was decent enough to post, so here! ^^  
> I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!
> 
> (twitter: @tiny_suga // tumblr: @kirsctein)


End file.
